


The Pain

by FairyNiamh



Category: Wolf Cop
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou talks about the pain of his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain

If you were to ask a what the worst thing about being a werewolf was; he would say, hands down, it was the transformation. That shit hurts.

Oh, and you never really know when or where it would happen. (Only on the full moon or when you are angry. What a load of horse shit.) One minute you are pissing, the next thing you are pissing blood, growing fur, and getting bigger. Fucking hell, it is painful. 

The worst is when you are trying to jack the beanstalk and instead of semen, yup you guessed it, more fucking blood. Because this werewolf, he doesn’t transform like you see in the movies. It doesn't start at the back and move forward. Nah, it starts at his fucking dick and works his way out.

Do you know how painful it is to reach for the heights of heaven, only to be dragged down to the pits of hell by your dick?

No? Good, then stay away from being a werewolf. Unless you are into that kinky furry dick shit. Personally, he thinks it sucks to be terrified of your own dick, but there you are. He's now afraid of his favorite stress reducer.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for Wolf Cop** I'm not sure if Lou transforms from his dick ever time, but I know that is the starting point for his first transformation. I admit to walking away from the movie at that point. It's on Netflix, if you really want to watch it.


End file.
